Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 9 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 32 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 10 \times 9 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 90 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 90 + 20 $ $ = 110 $